Ghirardelli the Sweet Engine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Duck and Toad meet a new friend whilst at Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory in Kildane.


A/N: This is a very, _very_ old story that I found on my Kindle, so I've polished it up - and I'm really proud of it now! I hope you enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: All T&F characters belong to Awdry/Hit. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory -and the Oompa Loompas- belong to Roald Dahl. Leonidas and Ghirardelli belong to me ( _not_ the chocolate companies!) Leonidas is similar to Kevin, and Ghirardelli is based on the 'Rowntree No. 3 Ruston and Hornsby Class 88DS' shunter that I discovered on this website: .

Green Arrow and the Rocket appear on the site as well! ;)

...

"We're nearly finished, my friend!" Victor said cheerfully to Duck, shunting some trucks of spare parts to a siding, as he watched the workmen make the final repairs with his critical and observant eyes.

"I'm glad!" Duck answered. "I do appreciate you helping me, but –beg pardon for saying so- I feel stifled in here." The pannier tank engine answered politely.

"I understand." The Hispanic engine replied sympathetically. "But I heard that The Fat Controller has a...interesting job for you to carry out before you return to your Branchline."

Duck could not remember the last time his wheels felt this comfortable since before his admission (albeit the usual stiffness of being idle for several hours), and he was impressed at the work and care the workmen had put in to ensure that he was ready for work again.

"Ah, Duck! There you are!" The Fat Controller boomed suddenly, making his way across the Steamworks- along with Duck's crew.

"Hello there, Duck! How're you feeling?" Duck's driver, Ernest Jones, asked warmly.

"I feel grand, Mr. Jones!" Duck replied happily, as his fireman, Stephen Pine, lit his fire, and he began to simmer and sizzle happily, glad to finally be back in steam once again.

"Good to hear, lad!" the driver exclaimed, patting his engine's buffer affectionately. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Replied Duck truthfully. "Spencer was doing me in!" He whispered, making his crew laugh.

"Now, I have a job for you, Duck! It's not a huge job- but I do need an engine to take it, and I imagine you could do with a run to stretch your wheels after your time here." The Fat Controller declared, making the GWR tank engine snap to attention.

"Why, it's most certainly so, sir!" Duck replied enthusiastically, yet politely. "So, what do you want me to do sir?"

"I need you to go up to Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory and make our usual deliveries!"

Duck's smile faltered - yet he remained respectful. "Very well, sir. Where do I deliver to?" He asked.

"Brendam Docks, Knapford Station and Crovan's Gate," The Fat Controller answered, and Duck swore he saw the controller's eyes sparkle dreamily at the thought of chocolate.

"Um, are you alright, sir?" Duck asked- with no response.

It wasn't until Kevin accidentally dropped a pallet of spare parts and called out 'sorry boss!' that the Fat Controller regained his senses, blinking in confusion at what had just happened.

"Well, I'll be on my way, sir!" Duck said brightly.

"...uh, right you are, Duck!" The Fat Controller answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, still thinking about chocolate.

...

Once Duck was ready to go, he set off to collect a brakevan- but he didn't have to wait long, as he saw his best friend, Oliver the Great Western Engine, bringing Toad, the GWR brakevan, back from a run to Brendam.

"Hello, Oliver!" He called, puffing over to his friends as they stopped at a red signal.

"Oh, hi, Duck!" Oliver exclaimed in surprise and delight. "It's great to see you out of the Steamworks again!"

"How are you feeling, Mr. Duck?" Toad asked politely.

"Much better than before, that's for certain!" Duck grinned, and then he had a sudden thought. "Oliver, are you finished with Toad?"

"Yes- I'm due to pull a passenger train now," Sighed Oliver. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, in that case- Toad would you mind doing a run with me? I've got to deliver chocolate from Killdane to Brendam Docks, Crovan's Gate...and Knapford Station!"

"I'd be honoured to be of service, Mr. Duck, sir!" Toad answered happily.

Oliver chuckled. "Well, alright! Lucky you, Toad- getting a second run as well as me!"

So Oliver was uncoupled from Toad, and shunted into a siding, where Duck collected him, and soon, was coupled up to him. "Enjoy your trip, Toad! I'll see you guys later- I've got to get my coaches ready." Oliver told them.

"Goodbye, Mr. Oliver!" Toad called out.

"Bye, Oliver! I'll see you and the Scottish twins later, okay?" Duck whistled, and he waited whilst his fireman coupled Toad up to him. With a long, loud whistle, he left the siding.

...

Soon, Duck was racing along the main line. His wheels had loosened up beautifully, and he felt that he was almost flying along the line!

The cool fresh air rushed round his funnel and off his face, and he relished the feeling of being out again after being cooped up in the Steamworks for a day or so.

"I feel great!" He called to his crew, who agreed with him- they missed their runs with Duck, and they now enjoyed being back in his cab, hurtling along the tracks.

"We're making great progress!" Ernest called to Stephen, as they passed through Wellsworth Station- where Duck whistled a greeting to BoCo and Edward, who were nearby, and they responded with their own greetings.

"Aye," Agreed Stephen. "We should slow down a little- we haven't got much further until we reach Killdane!" Duck could see that for himself. He tooted a hello as he passed Emily on Gordon's Hill, who returned the courtesy in kind.

"After all," Duck spoke, with a meaningful tone, "There are two ways of doing things - the Great Western Way or the wrong way-"

"And the Great Western way is usually the best!" Toad finished with a smile, as they reached the top of the steep hill. The four laughed- Duck's ways were still going strong.

...

Soon they reached the chocolate factory, but no chocolate trucks were there! "That's strange." Duck said in surprise, looking round the factory. "There are no trucks here for us! Surely we were expected, Toad."

"I agree, Mr. Duck." Toad agreed. "Where are they?" He wondered – and then, some food trucks appeared beside them, as if by magic! They were loaded, and ready to go.

"Hm - I wonder if the Oompa Loompas heard us!" Ernest joked, the story of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' coming to mind.

To the surprise of the cavalcade, a small silver and purple diesel emerged! He wore a shy smile, accompanied by freckles adorning his face, and a blob of chocolate on his nose. He had two name plates on his sides which read _'Ghirardelli'_ and the number _'4'_ underneath.

"Hi there... I'm Ghirardelli," The diesel said, trying to smile confidently at these strangers. He shrunk back, wishing he could disappear in thin air.

"Hello, Ghirardelli- I'm Duck, and that's my friend Toad." Duck replied calmly and politely, regarding the newcomer. "Begging your pardon, Ghirardelli, but do you work here?" The green engine inquired good-naturedly.

"Why yes, I do," The little diesel said, his smile suddenly meek and polite. "My job is to shunt trucks of chocolate for engines to take to the docks- or to other places round the Island." He explained. "I work with my good friend, Leonidas the crane, who loads up the trucks- which I then shunt for engines."

"Oh?" Duck and Toad said in chorus, curious about this strange, shy but friendly little engine. Whilst the shunter got Duck's train ready, the two friends listened intently to Ghirardelli's explanation.

"Leonidas was named after a Belgian chocolate company, and I was named after an American one founded by an Italian man- his name was Domenico Ghirardelli. Both companies inspired Mr. Jolly to success."

"That's very inspiring," Duck said uncertainly, but trying to be courteous to the little diesel all the same.

"Do you know an engine named Percy, by any chance?" Ghirardelli asked curiously, as something occurred to him, "Leonidas and I both owe our jobs here to him crashing into the original factory years ago." He explained shyly, flushing a bright scarlet as he spoke.

Duck remembered _that_ incident all too well- he had found it amusing to see his friend draped in gooey milk chocolate- but he had managed no to laugh about it in Percy's presence. "Yes- in fact, I was the one who helped him after the crash." He replied.

"So he's a friend of yours?" Ghirardelli asked in surprise.

"Yes, he is, Mr. Ghirardelli!" Toad responded enthusiastically.

"Oh, there's no need for the 'Mr.', Toad- I'm not that important..." The little diesel replied shyly, averting his gaze in embarrassment at being given such a sign of importance.

"I'm afraid Toad refers to everyone with a title. He believes in referring to everyone in a well-mannered fashion." Duck explained.

"Oh...um, sorry- I-I didn't m-m-mean to be r-r-rude!" Ghirardelli stammered in horror, terrified at the implications of his rudeness towards visitors to the factory.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Ghirardelli- you weren't rude." Toad answered kindly. "It's just a habit I've had since my days on the Great Western Railway, and I'm sorry that it caused you offence."

"No offence taken, um, Toad- I just felt that I wasn't important enough to be referred to as 'Mr.'" The silver and purple diesel explained bashfully.

Duck felt sorry for the little engine- it was clear he wasn't used to talking to anyone- well, other than Mr. Jolly and this mysterious Leonidas.

But before he could ask anything else, he heard an impatient whistle blow. "Sorry, Ghirardelli, we better be off- I have deliveries to make." He said apologetically.

"Oh-o-o-okay," Stammered Ghirardelli, before huffing and taking a deep breath. "It was nice meeting you, Duck- and you, Toad." He added.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Ghirardelli." Toad answered respectfully, making the little diesel smile.

"I hope to see you two around," the little shunter said.

"Yes, same here," Answered Duck. "And I'll maybe ask Percy to swing by here as well!" He added with a wink. "Goodbye, Ghirardelli!"

"Yes, goodbye, Mr. Ghirardelli, sir!" Toad called out as Duck pulled away from the factory.

"Goodbye!" Called their new friend, honking his horn in farewell as his two new friends left the factory.


End file.
